Conventional sealable containers capable of being used in microwave ovens are often equipped with a valve for releasing pressure that can build up in the sealed container during microwave heating. Many known valves are structures permanently or removably attached to a container lid. The valves are engagable with a vent opening in the lid to form a seal for food storage purposes, and can be disengaged to expose the vent opening during microwave heating.
A disadvantage of known valve structures is that they can trap debris and be difficult to clean, particularly if they cannot be removed from the lid structure. Even if the valve is completely removable from the lid, the anchoring structures for known valves (on the lid and/or on the valve itself) are relatively intricate and present cleaning difficulties.